Persona 3: Bonds awakening
by Drake the Gunner
Summary: What if Naruto on his trainig trip went whit Jiraiya to Iwatodai. I'm sure this summary sucks as well as the title, but the story will be better.
1. The Beginning

**Drake the gunner here with the first chapter of "Bonds Awakening". It may not be all that long but hopefully it'll keep you satisfied. **

**And I FINALLY GOT MY ASS WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER. **

**Know I would like to thank Kyuubi16, Xamusel, Hazard Fury, Sarapz, star1wars3, and my beta/co-author WingedLionSpirit for helping me whit the fic and taking away my doubts about not being able to do this. **

**And now LET'S DO THIS BITCH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except my ideas and the OC's I create.**

**(Demon/Shadow/Object talking)**

_**(Demon/Shadow thinking)**_

(People talking)

(action like BANG, sigh, CRASH)

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Time<em>_ never waits. _**

**_It delivers all equally to the same end. _**

**_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_**

**_However limited it may be... _**

**_You will be given one year; _**

**_Go forth, without falter, with your heart as your guide..."_**

* * *

><p><strong>(46/2009 Monday)**

"So, mind explaining to me again why where here, far away from the Elemental Nations and not training?" Asked a boy with spikey blond hair, tan skin, with whisker marks on his cheeks and blue eyes. He's wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a black open jacket with white fur around the neck over it, blue pants and grey shoes. And the first hokage's necklace exposed on his neck. He is Naruto Uzumaki (you all now the tailed beasts crap).

"For the tenth time Naruto, were here for two reasons. One is to keep you hiding from the Akatsuki and two, to make sure you get a good education at the school I've enrolled you in and to see if you can get a girlfriend." Was the response of a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied in a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face and had two red lines that ran down from his eyes like tears. He is Naruto's teacher/guardian Jiraiya, the self-proclaimed super pervert and toad sage **(AN: and my idol)**. He's wearing a 3-piece gray business suit and vest.

They were both on a passenger train.

"But ero-sennin, I already went to the academy so I don't understand why I have to go to a school? And if I do get a girlfriend, they'll just start running around and try to kill me once they know about Kyuubi."

"As I already told you brat, where here to give you an education, a real one at that, plus you're smarter then you look and act, and you never know maybe a girl will accept the fact that you're a jinchuuriki."

"(Sigh) Fine, you win, but don't expect anything."

"Okay fine, just try to do your best."

"That's what I do best."

"Hahaha! you got that right, Naruto."

**_"We have arrived at Iwatodai"_**

"Well Naruto, here's our stop."

They both got out of the train while trying to avoid the sea of people. Once outside, Jiraiya stops and takes out a paper from his pocket.

"Well, this is where we part ways Naruto" He said while handing him the paper.

"What do you mean?"

"This paper has the directions to the dorm of the school you'll be staying at."

"What the hell! I thought I was gonna stay with you!"

"You were, but I remembered the place I own is only big enough for one person."

"Wait, you own a place here?"

"Ha, you'd be surprise by how many times I've been here."

Naruto just gave him a deadpanned stare.

"(Sigh) Look, last time I was here it was ten years ago but some problems made me go back to the Elemental Countries."

"What happened?"

"There're some things that are better left unsaid, Naruto."

"Sorry, so for the rest of the year I'll be staying at the dorm, correct?"

"Yep, school is from Monday to Saturday, Sundays are your days off."

"Ok well, goodbye ero-sennin" Said Naruto before running off.

"Hahaha! That kid has too much energy like his mother… Huh? Wait, isn't that…" And in the ground was the paper with the directions to Naruto's dorm.

"Damn that brat, I can't believe he lost this. _Should I look for him and give it to him?… NAH he needs to learn his lesson._"

And with that thought, he left to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>(At the same time elsewhere)<strong>

"(Gasp) (gasp) I just… Put it in my head… And pull the trigger… No chickening out…"

Said a girl while pointing a gun to her forehead. Before throwing it to the floor.

"No… I can't"

* * *

><p><strong>(Inside the New City passenger train "Anehazuru")<strong>

**"_Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai."_** Spoke the train conductor.

**_"Iwatodai" "This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure."_**

"Man, we arrived late. Can't believe it's almost midnight."

"Then we better get going."

"Okay! Let's go!"

"Hey Hamuko! don't just run like that without knowing where to go!"

"Sorry Minato-nii."

"(Sigh) don't worry about it. Let's just go find the dorm."

"Roger!"

"HEY! Didn't I tell you not to run!"

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00

Once the clock hit midnight, the lights went off, all electric equipment turned off, and the sights took on a sickly green color.

"Huh? What the?" Came Hamuko's voice.

"Dammit. my mp3 shut down." Was Minato's response

"Well let's just find the dorm quickly."

"Fine, damn I need new batteries."

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto)<strong>

"OKAY, WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto said as everything changed all of the sudden.

"Dammit, first I lost the directions to the dorm, then people turned to coffins, the water turned to blood, the sky and moon turned green, AND I CANT FIND THE DAMN DORM!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with Minato and Hamuko)<strong>

Now we see Minato and Hamuko more closely. Minato has dark blue hair, wearing the school uniform of Gekkoukan High, accented with a loose black bow tie, a neck-strap mp3 player, and clip-on earphones both bluish-grey and blue eyes. Hamuko has auburn hair, which she has in a single ponytail, along with barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII, she has red eyes and a pale complexion, wearing Gekkoukan High female uniform, a Gekkoukan high badge, a red ribbon tie, a neck strap mp3 player in red and red clip-on earphones. And they're both twins.

As they both walked to the dorm they notice coffin-like objects lining the know deserted city and an eerily gigantic moon. Whit a weird feeling they both hurried to the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gekkoukan High School, Iwatodai dorm)<strong>

Once the twins arrive they noticed that the lounge is empty.

"Welcome" Came a voice from behind them, scaring them.

They turned around and find a boy with short faded black hair, blue eyes and skin of pale complexion. He has a mole under his left eye, and is wearing black-and-white striped pajamas and sandals.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time, but one is missing." Said the boy before holding a piece of paper in front of them.

"Well, no matter. Now then if you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract."

The boy, seeing their uncertainty, says "There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

As they both look at the contract, they see a line on top of where they should put their names.

_"I __chooseth this fate of mine own free will."_

Once they both read it, they signed.

Minato Arisato

Hamuko Arisato

"…Very well." Started the boy before the door was forcibly opened.

"I'M FINALLY HERE! I'm here, I'm here, I'm finally here." Was the outburst of a whiskered spikey blond haired teen. "I have to thanks that person if I see him again"

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback: Before Naruto enters the dorm)<strong>

"Dammit, where is it?" Naruto asked himself since he was for a lack of better words lost.

"Can't find something?" Asked a male voice, startling Naruto.

"Aaah, dammit you scared me!" Naruto shouted as he turned to find a teen about his age whit light brown skin, black hair, very dark brown eyes that seem to make him pupiles, wearing a white short sleeved shirt with black cargo pants and boots with a brown coat.

"Sorry about that, but seriously, what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a school dorm I forgot the name actually, I think it was gekko or was it gaico something, damn I can't remember."

At the answer, the teen sweatdropped since right behind Naruto was a "BIG" sign that said Gekkoukan High School, Iwatodai dorm with an arrow pointing below it were the entrance was.

"Um, I think the place you're looking for is the Gekkoukan High School dorm so I think that's where you're going."

"Hey, thanks! So where is it?"

"Right behind you"

And Naruto looked back to see the sign.

"How the hell did I miss that?" He wondered to himself.

"Well thanks for…that. Huh? Where did he go?" The teen was nowhere to be seen which scared Naruto since he was there a moment ago.

"Well, no use wondering about it" And with that said, he went to the door and when he tried to open it, didn't budge.

"Dammit!" And he started punching the door until he got tired, which made him lean on the door for support, only for it to open harshly. Which brings us back to his outburst.

**(Flashback end)**

* * *

><p>"Ah, so you've finally arrived." Said the boy.<p>

"Huh? Who are you? Asked Naruto.

"That is of no importance right know, but you'll need to sign a contract if you want to proceed."

"Fine, hand it over!"

"But, I don't have it…"

"Then, where is it DAMMIT?"

"Right here." Said another voice.

A little girl appeared from the shadows, wearing what seemed like rags, she was dirty all over with short red blood hair. She looked like a normal child living on the streets which made Naruto soften at the sight of her and she had blood red slitted eyes. And she had a piece of paper to her chest.

"Know this, once you signed the contract, you'll be held responsible for who you follow, especially on how you use _it_." She said, while putting emphasis on the "it".

**(AN: If you don't know what the _it _is then go kill yourself.)**

"(sigh) Fine, I'll sign."

The girl gave him the paper.

_"I __chooseth this fate of mine own free will."_

Naruto Uzumaki

"(giggle) Good, now some words of advice."

"Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. _And so it begins…_" The two kids said before disappearing, as if melting into the darkness.

"Um… Okay? …What was that all about?" Asked Naruto.

"No idea." Answered the twins.

"Who's there!" Shouted a female voice.

"How can you be…? But it's…! Don't tell me?" Asked the girl. She seemed the same age as the three of them with slightly short, light-brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon, a black mini skirt, black stockings with white lines, and a heart-shaped choker. And she was holding a gun.

"Wait!" A female voice shouted.

From the stairs, came a girl about their age, with long, dark red hair and dark red eyes. She's wearing the female uniform of Gekkoukan High, save for the Gekkoukan jacket and a different white blouse and a big red ribbon.

12:01:00

"…! The lights…" The first girl said as the light came back on and Minato's mp3 started playing at full blast.

"What the?" He exclaimed as he turned it off.

Naruto once seeing the lights come on went outside to see everything back to normal. And people walking around like nothing happened.

"THE FREAKING HELL!" He shouted only for the people look at him weirdly. He scratched the back of his neck out of embarrassment before entering back and closing the door.

"Ahem. So…Um… Where were we?" He asked embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"I didn't think the three of you would arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." The newly named Mitsuru said.<p>

"… Who are they?" The first girl asked.

"They're transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here. The two of them will eventually be moved to the boy's dorm." Mitsuru answered.

"…Is it okay for them to be them" The girl asked again. And the trio felt left out in Hamuko's case and annoyed at being ignored in Naruto's and Minato's case.

"I guess we'll see… This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like the three of you." Mitsuru said as she introduced Yukari.

"Hi, I'm Yukari."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Hamuko Arisato and the blue head is my twin brother Minato and he's… Um sorry, I don't know you're name" Hamuko said with enthusiasm and embarrassment at the end.

"Don't worry, I never introduced myself, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, but just call me Naruto"

"Uh, y-yeah… Nice to meet the three of you…"

"Why do you have a gun?" Minato asked, suspicious.

"Huh? Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby… well, not a hobby, but…"

_"THE FUCK?" _Naruto shouted on his mind.

"You know how it is these days… It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course." Mitsuru explained.

"Um… is this the girl's dorm?" Naruto asked. **(AN: What? you know how Sakura always hits him.)**

"No, it's not but… Umm, how should I explain it…?" Yukari started, trying to explain.

"Unlike the other buildings, this one's co-ed. It's not your typical dorm, though. I'll explain it to you all later when I get the chance." Mitsuru explained for Yukari.

"It's getting late so you three should get some rest. Naruto and Minato, your rooms are on the second floor, at the end of the hallway, and for Hamuko, her room is on the third floor at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there." Mitsuru said.

"Oh… I'll show you the way. Follow me." Yukari said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dormitory, 2nd floor hallway, at the two furthest doors)<strong>

"This is it. Pretty easy to remember, huh? …Since it's at the end of the hall." Yukari said as the four arrived at Minato's and Naruto's doors.

"So, any questions?" She continued.

"What's that contract for?" Minato asked.

"Huh? What contract?" It seems she doesn't know of the contract.

"Well, do those kids live here?" Naruto asked.

"What are you guys talking about? C'mon, it's not funny." It seems she doesn't know about it as well.

"Um… can I ask you three something?"

"Sure!" Hamuko answered for the three of them.

"On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

"Yeah" Hamuko said as she looked at the two boy's with a sickly sweet smile that said "You say anything I'll castrate you." This made them stop whatever they were gonna say. Yukari was oblivious at it.

"I see… Never mind, then. Well, I'd better show Hamuko to her room." Yukari said as she started to lead Hamuko to where she'll be staying before stopping a moment. "Um… I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Then good night." And she went away.

"Well good night man, see ya tomorrow" Naruto said.

"Yeah, night."

* * *

><p><strong>(Dormitory, 3rd floor hallway, at the furthest floor)<strong>

"This is it, just like the boys, it's at the end of the hall"

"Thanks."

"Well, good night." Yukari finished and walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>(47/2009 Tuesday)**

**(Minato's room)**

(Knock knock)

"It's Yukari, Are you awake?"

"Yeah, let me open the door."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well? Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you all to school. But Naruto and Hamuko won't wake up, can you help?"

"(sigh) I know how to wake Hamuko up but not Naruto."

"We'll try to wake him up once Hamuko is up. So how are you going to wake her up?"

"First, we'll head to the kitchen"

**(Five minutes later)**

"Are you sure the ramen is gonna wake her up" Yukari asked since thinks it's impossible to wake someone one like they're about to.

"Trust me, it works every time."

"If you say so."

**(Hamuko's door)**

Once they arrived, Minato put the bowl of ramen in front of the door and rapidly went to hide behind the floor's table with Yukari… who he dragged.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Shut up and watch!" Minato told her harshly.

The door open and Hamuko appeared only that she was acting like an animal making sure that no one was near to take her prey, which of course was the ramen, after she made sure no one was near, she went to take the bowl only for the floor to rumble and Naruto appeared, only that he looked ready to kill anything that got in the way of his precious.

"Stay away from the ramen, Hamuko" Naruto told her.

"Never!" Hamuko answered.

"Then you left me with no choice." Naruto said and the music of cowboys in a showdown started playing from somewhere.

**(Behind the table)**

"What the?" Yukari asked in disbelieve as she saw not only Hamuko awake to take the ramen, but for Naruto to appear also wanting the ramen.

"This is… weird, and where is the music coming from?" Minato said and started looking around for the cause of the music.

**(Back with the ramen showdown)**

As the music kept playing, Naruto and Hamuko where staring at each other intent on getting the ramen. Both were waiting for some signal to come to lunge towards the ramen. And as heaven has it, it came.

"Ah, found it!" Came Minato's voice as the music suddenly stopped and Hamuko and Naruto lunged forward. They both grabbed the bowl at the same time and once again started the stare down before a cloud of smoke appeared and fists, legs, heads and prinny's appeared from it.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" And Minato's scream of pain was heard.

**(After the ramen affair, Inside the New City passenger train "Anehazuru")**

The gang were at the train, but Naruto and Hamuko looked like they wrestled a bear and Minato had a bit of smoke coming from his now spiky hair. Yukari trying to escape the awkward silence spoke.

"We have to take the monorail to get to school. Bet your last schools weren't like that, huh?" _"Try to outrun a train and live to tell the tale, Yukari" _Naruto said in his head "This is my favorite part… When it feels like you're gliding over the sea. Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk. Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They built our school right in the middle. Oh, look, you can see it now!" And she was right, the school could be seen perfectly, students were chatting, and teachers were making sure everything was in order and welcoming the students.

* * *

><p>"Morning!" A female student greeted Yukari.<p>

"Morning!" Yukari waved back. "Well, here we are… Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!"

**(At the school's entrance)**

"You're okay from here, right? You three should go your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left… And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Which class are you in?" Hamuko asked.

"Me? I dunno… I haven't looked at the classroom assignments yet. Hey… About last night… Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? …See ya later." And she left.

"Well I'll look at the bulletin board to see where our homerooms are, you guys head to the faculty I'll meet up with you there." Naruto said.

"Fine/See Ya!" Minato and Hamuko answered as they headed to the office.

"Now where are we?" Naruto said to himself as he went over the board but couldn't find himself or the twins. "Okay, our names must be somewhere" He said as he went over the roster again and found a small note whit their names on it. "Hamuko Arisato, Minato Arisato, Naruto Uzumaki, Yukari Takeba-Class F" "So Yukari's whit us huh… Well better head to the faculty office."

**(At the Faculty Office)**

As the twins entered the office they meet their homeroom teacher.

"Oh so you're the new students, Hamuko and Minato Arisato, 11th grade, correct?" She said as he went over some files. "Wow, you've lived in a lot of different place… Let's see…" "This is the faculty office correct?" Naruto's voice asked from the door. "Ah you must be Naruto Uzumaki; yes this is the faculty office… Now, where was I, oh yes! In 1999… That was what, ten years ago? Your parents—(gasp) I'm sorry… Um now, Naruto Uzumaki. Let's see…you're living with your guardian Jiraiya Hikigaeru and you live in an isolated village and you're an… orphan… since, birth. (sigh) I'm so sorry I've been so busy; I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach composition. Welcome to our school."

"Oh… Thanks." The trio answered in a gloomy tone.

"Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class. But first we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>(Auditorium)<strong>

The auditorium was packed with students and teachers and for the trio, it was difficult to find some sits but they managed. After some minutes, the principal appeared and started his speech.

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well." When applied to student life, this means…" And so his speech went on and on, Naruto was on the verge of falling asleep from it, Hamuko and Minato were listening to their music, until a classmate called their attention.

"Psst… Hey… You guys came to school whit Yukari this morning, right? I saw you four walking together. Hey, I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

They exchanged looks and said they didn't know.

"I see. I thought you might know, but… I guess not. …So, how well do you know her?"

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone from Ms. Teriumi's class." A teacher interrupted.

"Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!" She scolded. And so, all went on.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly enough, school went over quickly, although Naruto did ended up pranking the principle wiht Hamuko for his speech, all it took was paint, a whooping cushion, the intercoms, music and spice, a LOT of spice. There were some that said it was them, but they didn't have evidence; although the student council started to keep an eye on Naruto (Hamuko looked to innocent for them). All in all, it went over quickly.<p>

Now they were at homeroom getting ready to go until. "Sup, dude! How's it going'?" Appeared a teen of their age, he is in the school uniform of Gekkoukan High, along with a purple collared shirt, with a baseball cap and silver necklace he also has dark hair, grayish eyes, and a goatee.

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

"Me?"

"_Yes you, stupid._"

"I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet you all. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is being the new kid. So I wanted to say, "hey." See what a nice guy I am!"

"…"

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

"(sigh) At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen" Yukari said annoyed. "Did you think you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But I was being friendly."

"If you say so. Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom."

"It must be fate." Minato said.

"Fate? Yeah right/I don't believe in fate." Yukari and Naruto said.

"(chuckle) Still, I'm a little surprised." Yukari continued.

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too? Junpei said.

"_I feel ignored_." Naruto, Minato and Hamuko thought.

"By the way" Junpei started whit a mischievous grin. "I heard you four came to school together this morning. What's up whit that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!"

"Wh-what are you talking about? We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it? (sigh) Now you have me worried."

Out of nowhere Yukari grabbed the new kid and went to a corner. "Hey. You didn't say anything to anyone about… you know what, did you?"

"Do we have a reason to?" Naruto said for the three of them. "hehehe Sorry about it put seriously don't say anything about last night, alright?"

Junpei appeared around the last part whit a surprised look. And there in Japan so I guess you know what that means.

"L-last night?" He said before looking at Naruto and Minato like they were gods.

"W-wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea! Listen! I just met them yesterday, and nothing happened between all of us! Geez. I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumors!" She gave Junpei her best glare as she left.

"Ah, who cares? No one takes rumors seriously, anyway. She's so paranoid. But, hey! Its first day here and people are already talking about you! Believe it or not, she's actually preatty popular, You da man!" He raised his arm for a high five but a glare from Hamuko stopped him. "Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!"

* * *

><p>When all said and done they headed to the dorm making small talk on the way.<p>

"So what do you two think about school." Hamuko asked.

"Well I can't say, it _was_ the first day after all, what about you Minato." Naruto said.

"It was okay."

"Dude seriously?"

"Naruto don't bother, this machine of my brother doesn't know the meaning of emotion."

"Hamuko emotions are the various bodily feelings associated with mood, temperament, personality, disposition, and motivation and also with hormones such as dopamine, noradrenaline, and serotonin."

"Smart-ass." Hamuko and Naruto said at the same time before the three started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all I could do for now cause I just got jammed right there. I would like to thank everyone that read this. <strong>

**Know next chapter will be shorter that much I can say. So expect to see Naruto's persona next chapter.**

**And if you have question I'm mostly around at .com**

**So goodbye folks till next time. **

**And for those reading this at I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS!**


	2. Important

**ARE YOU READY TO BURN YOUR DREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD?! **

**I AM ALIVE!**

**I am terribly sorry for not updating, this time I have no excuse except for lending my friend Persona 3. Enough of that, in my time of putting this story on HIATUS I ended up meeting up with more experienced authors and learned more from them, reading their stories I've seen how each one has a different 'flavor' than the other and they most importantly help'd me with my grammar which used to be plain shit.**

**I'm gonna re-write this fic and make it something I want to be proud of, something others can like to read, I must admit that I was unprepared for the positives reviews I got on that first chapter, and I have taken your advice on improving my grammar which as stated above I have improved with the help of more experienced authors and I would also like to thank my newest best friend and pseudo older brother: Xamusel - Gamma 11 for also helping me EXTENSIVELY with my grammar.**

**Well folks I hope I can do the game justice since it IS, in my opinion, the best in the series… AND PLEASE LET'S HOPE PERSONA 5 CAN FIX THE PROTAGONIST DEATH, HE'S TOO AWESOME TO HAVE JUST DIED LIKE THAT!**

***Ahem* Well I hope I can do thing's well so people be prepared for the re-write which shall be called: Persona 3: Maelstrom Bonds.**

**And the pairings still stands but with a twist… not really a twist but you understand, I hope. And yes I do read your reviews and think on the advice you give me.**

**Now here's something special for us all Persona fans.**

Dreamless dorm, ticking clock

I walk away from the soundless room

Windless night, moonlight melts

My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom

Nightly dance of bleeding swords

Reminds me that I still live

I will burn my dread

I once ran away from the god of fear

And he chained me to despair

Burn my dread

I'll break the chain

And run till I see the sunlight again

I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight

Voiceless town, tapping feet

I clench my fist in pockets tight

far in mist a tower awaits

like a merciless tomb, devouring moonlight

Clockwork maze, end unknown

In frozen time a staircase stands

Shadows crawl on bloodstained floor

I rush straight ahead with a sword in hands

Cold touch of my trembling gun

I close my eyes to hear you breathe

(burn my dread x2)

I will burn my dread

This time I'll grapple down that god of fear and throw him into hell's fire

Burn my dread

I'll shrug the pain and run till I see the sunlight again

Oh, I will run burning all regret and dread

And I will face the sun with pride of the living

**And here's an extra for those of Persona 3 Portable.**

I believe so strongly  
>that tomorrow never falls away<br>Tsukibikari shita

It still awaits  
>It still carries on through its old ways<br>till this moment of time

Ano toki Kawashita  
>Kotoba ga narihibiite<br>Sasayakana yume

There is no more darkness  
>no more tears in the rain<br>no one hurt….

Write me an endless song (when you let go)  
>As I'll feel so alive<br>Kurikaesu Soul phrase (I'm walking on my way)

Now Write me an endless song (When you let go)  
>As I'll feel so alive<br>Watariyuku Yami no saki e

**I'll see you all on Persona 3: Maelstrom Bonds!**

**So get ready… TO BURN YOU'RE DREAAAAAAAD!**


End file.
